


No Comment

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Humor, Ignore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: *clears throat*





	No Comment

Flash: My dad never makes mistakes

Michelle: *sips tea* he made you.


End file.
